1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for reconnecting a relay in a vehicle battery management system, and more particularly, to a method for reconnecting a relay in a vehicle battery management system capable of eliminating anxiety by minimizing the reconnection of a relay and enabling the normal drive of a vehicle by prohibiting the operation of a fault region.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a failure of the vehicle battery system occurs, a battery management system (BMS) can block the high voltage relay in order to secure the safety of the system. After blocking the relay, the vehicle runs as a limphome mode, where the vehicle may only be driven by the engine. The limphome mode supports only minimal drive for moving the vehicle to a safe zone.
If the vehicle battery system is returned to a normal state after the failure of the battery system, the BMS determines it without any driver's manual action and may perform a relay on sequence which applies a power to the high voltage system again. This is called relay reconnection. Accordingly, if the battery system is determined as a normal state, without any manual action of the driver, the vehicle is automatically recovered, and thus, secondary accidents that may occur while driving can be prevented.
However, should an irreparable failure occur, the BMS blocks the high voltage relay and shuts down it so that a power is not supplied to the high voltage parts. By the temporal return to a normal state, the high voltage relay is turned on again, and if this process is repeated, there can be a problem in which anxiety is caused for the driver.